


How They Happened

by Demonic_Moose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season 1, grade A parenting from Reginald, the siblings discovering their powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moose/pseuds/Demonic_Moose
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of The Umbrella Academy, this is just for fun.Just a few short stories exploring the way each sibling discovered their abilities and how they told each other. This all happened when they were four years old. This idea for book was inspired by the book I Think We're (not) Alone Now by thekobra_jpg  which can be found here on ao3. The plots for the stories in this book are mine though.To make the story easier, I'm going to address them by their names instead of numbers but we can assume that Grace has named them before this point and the reason five doesn't have a name is because Grace was told to name the six of them, Reginald intending that she left out Vanya, but instead she named Vanya and the others and never named Five because he was no where to be found after she had been given the instructions.If you see any mistakes, please let me know :)





	1. Luther

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Think We're (not) Alone Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831381) by [thekobra_jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekobra_jpg/pseuds/thekobra_jpg). 



Luther smiled to himself as he watched his father exit the mansion he called home. Sir Reginald Hargreeves climbed into the waiting car and left to run a few errands. This was great, he could finally play a game with the rest of his siblings. He climbed down from the box that he used to see out the high window and ran down the corridor shouting for all his siblings to meet in the main lobby area. When they had all gathered Diego decided to make himself heard. "Why did you want us all here Luther?" he complained loudly, "Some of us have things they'd rather do than stand round listening to you."  
Luther glared at his brother before continuing, "Dads out for the first time in ages, and I think that we should all play a game together, its been forever since we've played." He looked around at his siblings excitedly bu found that only Allison and Klaus showed any sort of enthusiasm for the game. "I'll count first!" Luther quickly added on which seemed to convince the others. They all ran off in different directions to find the best hiding spots and it wasn't long before they were all safely hidden away due to the sheer size of the house. 

Luther opened his eyes and began to hunt. He found Klaus immediately as he was giggling too loud to be subtle. Klaus decided to help his brother hunt for their siblings and together the two brothers ran round the house searching for their siblings. Next he found Allison who had decided to try and make a dash down the corridor to a better spot without realising that Klaus and Luther were walking up the stairs. She stood no chance of escape however as Klaus is surprisingly fast on his feet and sprinted after their sister, easily catching up and tackling her to the floor. They lay on the floor laughing their heads off as Luther ran up to them. After they had finally calmed down, they continued to search for their other siblings. They found Ben relatively quickly but saw no one else for at least 5 minutes. When they finally found Vanya, it was quite a but easier to find Five. The two siblings were pretty close and Vanya had a good estimate as to where he would be. Five always seemed to get into the most difficult of places so it was no surprise to find him sitting on the window ledge, well out of reach. After some bribery from his other siblings, Five finally agreed to come down. Luther gathered all his siblings close, "Listen up guys, Diego is the last one left and we can't let him defeat us. Lets go!" 

Re-energised, the siblings began to search high and low for the remaining brother. After 15 more minutes of searching, he siblings met up at the final room on the second floor that they needed to search. Luther twisted the handle and prepared to walk in but the door would not budge. He tried again but to no prevail. He heard sniggering from inside the toilet an danger boiled in his stomach. "Diego did you lock yourself in?" he yelled through the door, "You know that's cheating!"  
Diego burst out into a fit of laughter, believing that he had beaten his siblings once and for all at this dumb game. His siblings made noises of frustration and complaint as they all prepared to give up and let Diego win, they all knew he wouldn't come out until they surrendered and none of them were cruel enough to just leave him in there. But Luther had had enough. He was number one! He was supposed to be the leader some day and how would that happened if Diego kept trying to undermine him at every step. Anger spread through his body like a wildfire. He tried to open the door again, tried to force it open. Each failure made his anger and frustration burn hotter. "Give it up Luther, we are not getting through..." Allison began to say gently. He ignored her. With a surge of strength, he shoved his whole body against the door in a final attempt and lo and behold, the thick wooden door came crashing to the ground. Splinters went everywhere and he looked up to meet the shocked eyes of Diego who was most certainly not laughing anymore.  
"That. Was. Awesome!" Klaus broke the silence and looked at Luther with wide eyes. "You're like, super strong!"  
Luther was so overcome with shock that for a second, he wasn't sure he was really registering what had just happened correctly. He had just broken down a thick wooden door by himself and broken through the large metal bolts and lock that had held it closed. He looked each of his siblings in the eyes. "You can't tell dad." he said, not needing to put on any emphasis. They all understood how much trouble Luther would be in if their father found out he had knocked down a door. They all fled the scene to return to what ever they were doing before hand. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were half way through their evening meal and Luther's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, so loud that he was sure everyone else at the table could hear it too. Maybe even Pogo who was in the other room. As the meal came to a close, Mr Hargreeves beckoned Grace over and their mum began to clean up the plates. Strange, how a machine was more of a parent to the siblings than the man who adopted them. Luther and his siblings waited impatiently for their father to dismiss them as he usually did, desperate to get out of the tension-filled room. However, in contrast to regular routine, they were not immediately dismissed. Instead they all felt their fathers cold gaze sweep over them and all had the good sense to avert their eyes to the table. Their father cleared his throat before he began to speak.  
"What on earth caused the door on the second floor to be completely unhinged from the frame?" His voice was soft but dangerous. Anger radiated from him like a beacon. "No one leaves this table until I get a satisfactory explanation so one of you better own up quickly."  
Luther looked up to see all his siblings looking at him, each urging him to tell their father the truth so they could leave. Thanks guys, way to throw me under the bus he thought to himself before hesitantly bringing his eyes up to meet his fathers. The old man raised an eyebrow, waiting. Luther swallowed nervously and began to speak in a small voice, "Well, um, we were just-"  
"Speak up Number One!" His father interrupted harshly. Luther began again, his voice loudly but still just as wobbly.  
"We had all finished our studies for the day and um, we thought we could play a game for a bit. Then Diego cheated... he um looked himself in the room and wouldn't come out until we surrendered and he won. It made me really angry because that wasn't fair so I shoved the door and it just came right off..." Luther trailed off. His father looked at him with something new in his eyes, curiosity.  
"How did it feel? When you broke down the door?" His father asked him intensely. Luther was caught off guard for a moment and thought back to the incident.  
"It just felt natural, as if something inside me finally clicked..." His father nodded and Luther let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the days following the accident, Hargreeves put Luther through a series of trials, testing the limits to his new found strength. His father came to the obvious conclusion that Luther had inhuman strength. This got Reginald thinking. If Luther's ability was somehow linked to the umbrella affect which caused the unnatural birth of 43 children on the 1st October 1989, would the other youths in his care start to exhibit other abilities too? Would they all come to light in quick succession or would some develop later than others? All Mr Hargreeves really knew is that whatever these abilities turned out to be, he would train the children to make use of them. He would create a crime fighting force know as The Umbrella Academy.


	2. Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't added Diego's second ability because I've only seen the show and didn't want to get anything wrong, so if anyone has any suggestions/tips for it, I can add it in later. ;)

After the whole 'Luther has powers' fiasco, Sir Reginald had been keeping a closer eye on all of the children. Diego was sick of it. They hadn't played any games in ages and he was determined to put an end to the groups boredom. He manged to round up all of his siblings in one of the least used rooms in the estate. He hoped that their father would not think to look for them here and they would all have a few hours to play together. "Right guys, listen up," he addressed his siblings, "We have about an hour free from dear old dad and I was thinking we could play a game!"

To his delight, his other siblings all voiced their agreement and he was about to continue to speak when Luther spoke up, "Lets play hide and seek again!"   
"I've got a better idea, lets play darts, we haven't done that before and there is a board over there." He pointed to the board in reference and Luther glared at him.  
"I'm number one and dad made me leader so I should choose the game." He whined. The other Hargreeves siblings, Diego included groaned and Diego decided he didn't like the new attitude Luther was displaying because of his new found powers. He always thought he was the most important part of the team but really he was just a huge suck up to dad.  
"No! I say we all play darts," Diego contradicted him without hesitation. When it seemed like all the other siblings agreed with Diego, Luther grunted in defeat.  
"Fine, but I get to go first 'cause I'm number one!" Luther whined, boasting at the end before storming over to the dart board. Diego made eye contact with Klaus, who just shrugged helplessly, before following his brother over. Much to his frustration, Diego quickly realized that Luther was using his super-strength to cheat. The force iin which he threw the darts meant they couldn't fall off, unlike the darts that him and his siblings threw, that were shaken off in the impact and therefor, the points they all got didn't count. Diego wished he was brave enough to stand u to Luther, but it shamed him to admit that he felt intimidated now that he knew Luther could literally crush him. 

When it came to his next go, Diego imagined throwing the dart at Luther instead, and laughed internally at what he imagined Luther would react like. He narrowed his eyes and threw, the scene still playing over and over in his head. To everyone's utter shock, the dart curved mid-air and hit Luther square in the chest. The surprise, then pain and annoyance that flashed across Luther's expression was just as Diego imagined and he let out a small giggle. Unfortunately for Luther, Klaus wasn't nearly as mature or polite as the rest and burst out into a fit of laughter. Soon all the siblings were rolling on the floor, with the exception of Luther and Five, the former who was looking seriously pissed, and the latter who was staring at Diego with a calculating, but not necessarily cold gaze.

"You do know that throw went against every law of physics?" Five questioned his brother. Diego shrugged, still giggling, "Diego pay attention, what if that is your power!"  
" What, throwing darts at Luther?" Diego asked, what a lame, yet useful power he thought to himself.  
"No you idiot, curving your throws against the natural possibilities!" Five hissed in annoyance.  
Diego contemplated this for a moment before picking up the nearest object, a pen, and hurtling it at five, whilst imagining that it hit the wall to his left. Fives eyes widened and he prepared to duck, but as Diego anticipated, it curved unnaturally and struck the wall before clattering ti the floor. He looked round at his siblings, beaming. "I have a power!" He yelled in excitement before being cut off by a slap to the face and Five glaring at him, his gaze swimming with barely concealed amusement.  
"Don't throw any more pens at me douchebag." Diego launched himself up from his place on the floor and tackled his brother to the ground, both laughed loudly and Klaus and Allison threw themselves into the fray eagerly. Luther stormed of angrily and Vanya and Ben were content to sit back and laugh with each other about their siblings antics.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they all sat down for lunch not long after, Mr Hargreeves walked in, tailed by a smug looking Luther, who quickly took his seat along side his siblings. For some reason, anxiety tightened in Diego's chest. Surely Luther wouldn't have told their father about his new found abilities? "Luther informs me that you were playing darts today instead of doing your studies Diego." Diego swallowed loudly. "Don't neglect your studies again, now sit and eat." His father left no room for input as he sat at his spot at the head of the table and began to eat. Diego relaxed and began to eat.

After the meal, Diego hunted down Luther and they stood alone in a corridor. "Why did you tell dad about that! Why not just say nothing," he hissed angrily. Luther gave him a steely glance.  
"Because you threw a dart at me. But i'd never tell dad about... the other thing, I'm still your brother and I'm not cruel." He said with an air of finality before turning and walking into his room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the children, Sir Reginald stayed up late, going over footage and analyzing the days events. When Diego didn't join them for training and came back at the late hours of the night, hand raw and blistered, the others knew that somehow the old man had found out, and that they must all be more careful.


End file.
